


Movie Night for All

by Hamyheikki



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: It's a movie night in Sinister Six's base.One they cannot get through without a bit of bickering.





	Movie Night for All

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request from Tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy it, whoever asked for it *wave*

Saturday night, the dedicated movie night for them, had rolled over seemingly out of nowhere this week. Seven days filled with work, few mandatory robberies around the city, and a slight incident with a certain web-swinger had made it so they all were caught off guard when Max came home with a pile of DVD cases and a bag of popcorn. However surprising, it was still a welcomed end to the otherwise tiring week. While Otto agreed on taking care of the snacks, the rest of them settled down in front of the media center Max had installed, and were all cozily laying on various chairs and pillows once the doctor returned to the living room with his hands filled by bowls and bottles.

It didn’t take long for them all to have snatched a bag or two from the coffee table. Max was fidgeting with the remote, and within few minutes the TV came to life, a selection menu opening up.

First movie was set into the DVD player, and the title screen began to scroll.

_OLD BOY_

“I have seen this one before.” His hand already in the popcorn bowl, Adrian frowned. “The presentation was far better back then.”

“You sound like a bitter old man when you talk like that Adrie,” Flint said, smirking. He had already spilled half of the water from his bottle over the pillow he was sitting on. “Besides, it’s a remake. It’s not gonna be exactly the same. That’s kinda the point.”

“Yes, well. The soundtrack is already disappointing as it is.”

Leaning over Flint’s shoulder, Alex reached out of his armchair, snatching one bag of potato chips from the table. “Looks good so far.” Once managing to tear the bag open and taking a handful, he passed it over to Flint who grasped it with delight. A quick kiss was offered as a thank you, making the bigger man blush before he leaned back down into his seat.

“I too saw the original,” Otto piped in from his solemn spot on the couch (a courtesy of the others acknowledging the space needed for his arms to fit comfortably). “This has a different feel to it, certainly. More, how would one say it... American?”

A dry laughter emerged from the floor where Montana had taken on leaning against the couch, his hand searching for the chip bag as well. “American, huh? Well we’re in for a ride, folks, if that’s the case.” Careful as to not jostle Max, he took a half-opened package of chocolate sweets instead of the chips. “ _Anything_ can be improved by adding a little hint of good ol’ USA into the mix.”

With a sigh, Adrian leaned his weight on the worn-out leather of his own chair. It gave a silent squeak in return. “Should you be sitting a bit closer, I’d show you exactly what I think of that brain-dead statement of yours.”

“Guys! Can you shut up? Some of us are actually trying to watch this!” Max had finally found a good position beside Montana on the floor, and had his unblinking eyes glued to the screen. Whatever it was the movie itself or the soothing rattle of the static surrounding the television, nobody could tell. Making sure his movement was slow and wouldn’t alarm the other man, Montana leaned in and pressed himself to Max’s shoulder for balance. He pulled an old, square-patterned quilt over them both.

It was promising to be a long movie, and soon they all fell silent, eyes nailed to the TV and the plot unfolding.

 

**2 HOURS LATER**

 

The credits were rolling.

Nobody had said a word in a while.

Eventually Otto cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, that... That was...”

“A spectacular pile of trash, is what it was,” Adrian said with a grimace. “I suppose it might count as a feat, really. To have blueprints to a great film, and somehow still managing to trample it to dust.” One of Otto’s arms had come to wrap itself around Adrian at some point of the night, and he leaned to the touch absently. “This shouldn’t have been remade in the first place.”

Max had stood up during the talk, and was pulling his arms up, stretching out with a content huff. “I thought it was just fine.”

Adrian rolled his eyes, curling up deeper into his little nest in Otto’s arms. “Of course you did. Youth these days have no respect for the artform.”

Montana pulled himself up as well, spinning around to throw a smug smirk at the older man. Leaning in, he planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You say that, but we’re not the ones who have a collection of second class Pixar films in our bottom drawer.”

Eyes wide, Adrian pushed him away. “How do you kn -” Cutting himself off, he sighed and settled for glaring at the grinning man with a scowl.

“Aww, leave the poor bird alone,” Flint jumped in, with a teeth-showing smirk of his own. “Adrie likes to live in the past every now and then, nothing wrong with that.”

The mocking edge didn’t go unnoticed. “Oh, you’re are certainly one to talk, Sandboy! Should I tell everyone what I found beneath your bed last time I cleaned up your room?” There was no real bite in his words, but he was satisfied to see they had the wanted effect. Flint’s lips were quickly drawn shut, but judging from the way Alex was silently chuckling in his chair, he at the very least knew how many old coloring books there were under the man’s bed.

Before the bickering could really gather some speed, Otto spoke out. His arms had already began to pick up empty bowls from the floor, and half-full bottles of soda were tossed into the recycling bin in the corner.

“Gentlemen, please. Must we have an all out verbal fistfight every time we watch something together?”

Already wrapping his arms around Max’s middle, Montana snorted. “No, but it makes it a hell of a lot more interesting.”

The rest of the group was beginning to rise up from their seat as well. They cleaned out the rest of the room with a swift efficiency (apart from Flint who actually did more harm in his wake), and after Otto had given the space one last look, good night kisses were exchanged before they slipped inside their own rooms. Usually, once a week was over and their movie outing had come to its conclusion, there was a need of privacy for them all.

Come morning, there would again be easy chatter, welcoming embraces and cups filled with tea and coffee.


End file.
